1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to frames for motor vehicles and in particular to an improved frame incorporating one or more air tanks disposed as structural cross members between long axis frame rails.
2. Description of the Problem
The fundamental structural members in frames for heavy duty motor vehicles, such as trucks, are a pair of elongated, longitudinally-extending main frame rails. The frame rails lie in parallel to the long or longitudinal axis of the vehicle. The two frame rails are spaced from one another and secured to one another using cross members. These cross members are usually, but not always, perpendicular to the frame rails and lie in the plane of the frame rails.
It has been common to hang various components, such as fuel tanks, battery packs and compressed air tanks for heavy duty vehicles from the frame. These components may be bolted to the frame rails or cross members, or supported on subassemblies which in turn are hung from or otherwise supported from the frame. These components and their support arrangements add weight to the vehicle, and in some applications take up valuable space or require compensating actions to off set balance issues raised by the components.
Ramsey, United States Published Patent Application 2005/0062251 recognized that it has been generally desirable to reduce the weight of heavy duty vehicles and to simplify their construction. Ramsey proposed utilizing air tank(s) to double as vehicle frame cross member(s), replacing existing cross members and thereby saving some weight while concurrently simplifying vehicle construction and maintaining, or even increasing, the structural integrity of the frame. Ramsey taught securing air tanks between frame main members and wheel suspension system hangers so that the frame reacts loads imposed on the frame during vehicle operation.